


How Fortunate You Are

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: There was a certain kind of flower that H’aanit came to favor about the others. They grew in batches with creamy petals and a deep yellow center. Upon further glance, there was a strange notch to each petal. H’aanit, who was not usually one for flowers of any sort, found that seeing patches of these creamy blossoms tucked away between roots and rocks filled her with a sense of solace.How fortunate that Primrose too seemed fond of them.





	How Fortunate You Are

“Primroses!” H’aanit stopped when her companion said the word with a sort of breathless wonder. In the blink of an eye, Primrose was crouched down next to a set of creamy flowers with yellow centers. She ran a hand along their soft petals before she snapped a few stems full of blossoms off. “My mother loved these, and there was always some growing in our gardens back home.”

Primroses. H’aanit raised an eyebrow. It had occurred to her before that perhaps Primrose was named after a flower, but she had thought it was some sort of exotic flower that grew only in the neat gardens of noble houses, not these common blooms that seemed to fill the forest every spring. “Is that what those flowers are called? Primroses? Aren they not too common of a flower to be a noble lady’s favorite bloom?”

Primrose laughed in response, a joyful twinkle that caused her eyes to crinkle upwards just a bit. “Well, they were mother’s favorite because they bloomed before all the other spring flowers would. Did you not know that?”

“Thou havest taught me something new today,” H’aanit admitted as the dancer made her way towards the huntress. At her feet, Linde tilted her head towards Primrose curiously. “I had noticed that they would appearen before the other flowers of the forest, but I did not think them the first to bloomen.”

“They were named because they were the first to bloom, or so I’ve read.” Primrose took a deep whiff of the plants and H’aanit could see how she visibly relaxed afterwards. “They may be common, but father always taught me that no matter whether you were highborn or lowborn, everyone had their own worth to take pride in.”

“Wise words.” She startled a bit when Primrose tucked one of the blossoms carefully behind an ear and smile softly at her. The skin where the dancer had touched tingled and she could feel her cheeks grown warm. “Were named thou after the flower for being so fair?”

Primrose laughed in delight at the question before shooting her a coy, but teasing look. “Are they your favorite flower now? I’ll have to keep that in mind, then.” H’aanit scowled as the dancer skipped off along the road. Primrose didn’t have to _tease_ her for it. She and Linde followed at a more sedate pace, and she soon realized that Primrose had never answered her question. (Nevermind, she had a feeling the answer was no, but how fortunate it was that both her favorite person and favorite flower shared the same name.)


End file.
